países mágicos
by Haruki-sou
Summary: serie de viñetas en donde los personajes de hetalia vivirán aventuras durante siete años, aprendiendo magia, peleando, enamorándose, riéndose y todo lo que implica ser un humano no tan normal, DONDE TÚ ELIGES A LOS PROTAGONISTAS CADA CAPÍTULO. personajes y lugares pertenecientes a sus respectivos creadores


Diferentes historias cada capítulo donde los personajes de hetalia se relacionarán en el gran castillo de magia Hogwarts.

Como en la casa del italiano como en la de los otros países un angustiado chico O chica se miraba horrorizado por su apariencia de once años, no paso mucho tiempo para que unas determinadas y muy especiales cartas llegaran a sus hogares, diciendo que eran magos o brujas, el más emocionado en aquello era Inglaterra que era el líder del club mágico de su antiguo lugar de estudio.

Alemania era un país muy serio al igual que su primo Austria todo lo contrario a su hermano Prusia que además de ser infantil era un arrogante y egocéntrico.

Estados Unidos estaba emocionado comprando sus útiles escolares junto con su presidente mientras que su hermano gemelo estaba junto con su gobernador comprando túnicas

A lo lejos se veía a Japón comprando la varita de magia y rompiendo unos cuantos vidrios y unas lechuzas verdes con puntitas moradas salían disparadas de la tienda ya que habían sido alcanzadas por el japonés.

una lechuza verde se pozo sobre el pequeño Rusia que la tomo y le grito al señor de la tienda de las lechuzas que le compraba finalizando con un tierno "da~"

Prusia estaba corriendo lanzando gomitas explosivas de humo durmiente dejando a un pobre Austria dormido

Y muchos países corrían por allí metiendo se en las bibliotecas en Gringotts, la tienda de quidditch, la heladería u otro lugar que le llamará la atención a estos niños de once años de edad

Para los magos y brujas ya madurados o fuera de Hogwarts les parecía totalmente extraño ver a tantos extranjeros como la linda taiwanés o el extraño ruso con acento muy definido.  
>No era normal ni siquiera en el mundo mágico<p>

-con qué son los países- dijo un viejo Dumbledore ajustando sus lentes de media luna con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa brillante

-creímos que sería una buena idea que los representantes pudiera practicar la magia ya que al ser inmortales hasta el fin del mundo deben saber todo sobré este- dijo la profesora McGonagall en forma de gato , mirando por la ventana del lugar donde se encontraban

la puerta estaba abierta y atrás se veía a un hombre de ropajes extrañas como sí fuera un vagabundo y delgado

-recite la lista de profesores- dijo la gata hablándole al hombre que con una sonrisa humilde entro con una gran lista en pergamino  
>-cómo desee profesora- dijo el ex alumno de la gata, Sirius Black- en este glorioso año escolar en Hogwarts es un agrado comunicar que los profesores de este año serán...<br>pociones, el profesor Slughorn  
>Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall<br>El hombre resultaba a cada profesor con alegría pero su rostro cambió cuando leyó la última materia  
>-defensa contra las artes oscuras, Sirius Black... Profesor... Yo...-sonrió ampliamente-muchas gracias- dijo dando una reverencia y abrazando torpemente al viejo de larga barba plateada, la gata rodó los ojos como sí estuviera recordando viejos tiempos y así era recordaba esos viejos tiempos con los merodeadores donde el hombre de aquí era parte.<p>

Tanto como el primer día de clases llegó los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados para sus casas

-la clasificación de las casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts, tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa- había dicho el profesor Fliwick, este no era más alto que ningún alumno de primero, y algunos de los países lo miraban con gracias excepto Arthur que lo miraba con atención.

La selección no se izo esperar más, y así fue como cada estudiante terminó en su casa determinada hasta que terminaran los estudios.

el primer día de clases llegó junto con herbología, donde los esperaba un sonriente y amistoso profesor, la primera clase era de Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

Tres niños de Slytherin iban corriendo por los pasillos tratando de buscar el lugar donde partirían herbología.

-podríamos pedir ayuda- dijo un serio Japones de cabello negro y piel muy pálida.

-no pediré ayuda- dijo un rojo Alemán con el ceño fruncido- que tal por allí- dijo el Alemán apuntando a un escalera sin notar que el italiano, con características finas como el de una chica se acercaba torpemente a la ventana

-Doitsu~ ¿no podemos ir ya a clases? están escribiendo algo ve~- dijo el italiano, al mismo tiempo en que el japones y al Alemán se sobresaltaron y miraron incrédulos al italiano que miraba con tristeza por la ventana.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste que estaba allí?- dijo el Alemán enojado y nervioso. acercándose intencionadamente al italiano que lo miraba apenado.

-Alemania-san, será mejor que vayamos- tranquilizó el japones bajando unas escaleras. el Alemán tomo el brazo del italiano, y siguieron al Japones, que se asustó un poco al sentir como se movía la escalera, los tres estaban consientes de que las escaleras se movían así lo había dicho el prefecto, pero era la primera vez que subían por ella solos.

-lamentamos llegar tarde- dijo el Alemán disculpándose con el profesor que movió la cabeza negativamente.

-solo por ser el primer día, que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo el profesor.

las clases partían en los jardines de Hogwarts, Japón descubrió que el profesor se llamaba Neville Longbottom comentándolo con sus dos acompañantes. Los estudiantes estaban sentados en el césped.

-saquen sus libros- dijo el profesor Longbottom, nuestros países del eje, sacaron sus libros.

-profesor- una mano se alzó entre las cabezas de Slytherin, atrayendo a los de su casa y a los Hufflepuff- _Sho_ no traje mi libro, por que no quedaban en flou-flo flort... ¿como _vos decís_?-le preguntó el Argentino a su compañero.

-Flourish y blotts- corrigió el profesor Longbottom acercándose a el Slytherin de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con un leve mechón levantado.-tal vez lo puedan compartir...- dijo amistoso el profesor mirando al chico de cabellos y ojos chocolate, que rodó los ojos y puso el libro al frente de los dos. mientras que el rubio sonreía pervertidamente.-muy bien- dijo el profesor para darse la vuelta y caminar, atrás de este al argentino se acercó peligrosamente al castaño

- el destino nos junta-che- dijo y el otro se sonrojo.

-ah cállate _fleto culiao_- le murmuró el chileno sin que escuchara el profesor.

-ay- chilló levemente un rubio con lentes que sostenía un oso.-ay- se volteó a ver un Slyhterin albino que le tiraba el cabello y reía- al lado del Albino se encontraba un español que imitaba a este poniendo un tomate en su cabeza ya que el albino tenía un pollito durmiendo.

-Gilbert- el albino subió la mirada a su hermano menor alemán-deja ya a...- dejo de mirar al Gilbert para mirar al rubio del cual no sabía su nombre.

-Matthew- dijo el canadiense, con una sonrisa apenada.

-abran su libro en la pagina tres, unidad uno platas venenosas mágicas-

...

hasta aquí.

**bueno aquí va, mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, son serie de viñetas, sobre los personajes de hetalia en el gran Hogwarts, espero que les guste y puedan dejar un coment sobre a que personajes quieren en el siguiente capítulo**

**nos leemos luego!**


End file.
